


2/14/??

by Kindness



Series: TELSODAL [2]
Category: You Belong With Me - University of Rochester Yellowjackets (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindness/pseuds/Kindness
Summary: A brief Valentine's history of Devon and Luke.





	2/14/??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



> Who, like Devon, is a V-Day grumpus.
> 
> _Originally posted on LJ. Finally getting around to transferring my handful of LJ-only fics to AO3, in the Year of Our Lord 2018._

_**1998 – 2000** _

The first year Luke does valentines at the Millers' with Devon and Kaele, he brings the store-bought kind – thirty-two little cartoon cards that you fold over and sticker, and all you have to do is write their name and yours – and he looks at Susy's pile of red paper and doilies like he doesn't know what they are.

The second year, Devon says he doesn't want to make valentines anymore, either.

The third year, Luke falls in love with Allie McCarthy, who's really good at Art and thinks Pokemon is stupid, and Devon does _not_ see the appeal. Nonetheless, he kicks his feet and watches as Luke cuts out seven ragged paper hearts for her, each more lopsided than the last.

_**2001** _

Luke gets his first kiss on Valentine's Day – sixth grade, very unexpected. Kaele, worldly-wise at the ripe old age of thirteen, witnesses it at the bus stop and announces the news, giggling madly, over apple slices and peanut-butter crackers. Luke is very, very embarrassed, and refuses to confirm the girl's name. Susy hides a smile behind her hand, and Devon makes faces and declares that he, at least, will never grow up.

In the evening, the two of them and baby Mel, and Mrs. Jacobsen the sitter, see Kaele off on the first of what will become a lifetime of V-Day dates. After she's gone, they lie on the living-room floor with Mel between them, and watch _Jeopardy!_ and talk over it about the Sox and spring training.

_**2004** _

~~**LIZA HOFFMAN-COHEN!!!!** ~~

_**2006 – 2009** _

In high school, Kaele was the girl who always had a boyfriend, and probably a giant teddy bear, on Valentine's Day.

Luke is the guy who isn't seeing anybody, but somehow never fails to get five or six roses delivered to him in homeroom anyway, every year, by the stupid student council and their stupid fundraiser.

Devon is the kid who writes SINGLES AWARENESS DAY on every blackboard he passes.

_**2011** _

"An atom of helium walks into a bar and orders a drink. The bartender says, 'Hey, we don't serve noble gases here.' The helium does not react."

"...Oh, my God, Luke."

"What?"

"We have to break up."

"...You don't think it's even a little funny?"

"Know your audience."

"All right, all right. ...Do you want your valentine?"

"You got me a valentine?"

"I _made_ you a valentine."

" _Oh_. Well, this should be good."

"Excuse you. It's awesome. I'm an RA!"

"...Wow. It's – really – big."

"Open it!"

"Okay.... Oh, my God. You _made_ this?"

"...Always the tone of surprise."


End file.
